


In A Sea Of Lies

by green_feelings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a matter of mind; a matter of heart.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is called fiction.</p><p>I've written this shortly after New Year's and posted it to my tumblr. So, as I am working on a Oneshot that I plan to publish here sometime soon, I decided to transfer this very short drabble here :)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Sea Of Lies

“Happy New Year.”

Harry automatically looked at his watch and bit his lip slightly at those words. He had just left the hotel.

“It’s not New Year over here. You’re calling bad luck, you know.”

Louis snickered. “Your luck can’t get much worse, actually.”

Harry pulled a face at that. “You’re supposed to be with your friends, greeting the new year with them hugging you and all”, he answered.

Louis didn’t answer for a moment. “‘S not quite the same without you, Haz.”

Harry nodded and watched the street lights pass by. “It doesn’t make a difference if I say I’m sorry, does it?”

“No, not really. Won’t get you here.”

“I really don’t want to do it, Lou.” Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the leather. “I feel sick thinking about it.”

“Harry…”

“No, you’ve been doing it, too”, he said lowly. “You’ve been doing it all this time; for me. I never understood how you felt.”

“It doesn’t mean anything, Haz”, Louis answered. “It never meant anything when I kissed El. You’re not going to kiss her because you want or like it.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better, you know”, Harry answered. “For other people this might not be special; but to me, a kiss means so much.”

Louis laughed quietly. “It’s not like you’d have to explain that to me, Harry. I know your mind and how it works.”

That wasn’t a matter of mind, Harry thought, but didn’t say it. It was a matter of heart.

“I’m wasting my New Year’s kiss on someone who isn’t you.”

Louis kept quiet for a little longer. “How very dare you, when I’m saving mine until you come home?”

His voice carried the familiar humour and Harry smiled slightly. “I have to run, Lou.”

“Yeah, I should get back, too.”

They kept silent for a little longer, but none of them hung up just quite yet; not ready to let go.

“I want to say, I love you”, Harry murmured quietly. “But, considering what I am about to do, it just feels so wrong.”

“It shouldn’t”, Louis answered him. He took a deep breath and Harry could hear it shuddering out of his lungs. “If it feels wrong, it means you’re caught up in a lie.”

Harry bit his lip, as the car stopped. “I love you, Louis.”

“Love you, too”, Louis simply answered.

Cutting the connection, Harry steadied his breath and opened the door of the car.

Louis was right. They couldn’t get caught up in that lie, couldn’t allow those secrets and lies and fake magazine stories to take over their lives.

They did take over so much of them; determined their careers.

But loving Louis, knowing he was that place Harry could return to, that Louis was the only steadiness he knew - it was the only truth in between all the lies that Harry’s life had turned into.

Louis, Harry thought, as he tucked his mobile into the pocket of his jeans, was the reason he did this.

Louis was the only reason; the only truth.


End file.
